1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to duplexing printing devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a simplified duplexing mechanism for implementation in a standard laser printer configuration, or similar hard copy output devises, with limited paper path modification.
2. Background Art
Current duplexing printing devices employ complex paper handling mechanisms and methods to print a two sided page. These devices usually utilize an additional tray for temporary storage of pages having printing on a first side or provide a second paper path to route the first printed side page around the existing paper supply. Necessarily, these devices have long paper paths which extend printing time, increase the size of the printer, require complex designs and large numbers of parts, including employing a separate reversible motor to change directions of the paper, all of which is expensive.
What is needed is a simplified design which has a shorter paper path to reduce printing time, uses a small number of extra parts and reduces the cost and size of a duplexing printer. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a duplexing printer design which has a relatively short paper path. Another object of this invention is to reduce the number of parts necessary to produce a duplexing printer. A further object of this invention is to reduce the cost of manufacturing duplex printers. Still another object of this invention is to reduce the printing time for duplex printing. Another object of this invention is to provide a simple paper path which facilitates clearing of paper jam within the printing mechanism. Other objects will become apparent in the following disclosure.